Resiliencia
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: En algún punto, cuando alguien pregunta qué hace la chica china de Yorozuya en los cuarteles generales, otro le responde que "es la novia del capitán Okita, tarado". Y Sogo, que siempre ha sido una persona tranquila y ha sabido aceptar los cambios en el status quo sin ningún problema, se limita a volcar un par de pastillas laxantes más en el café de Hijikata.


**Qué puedo decir, mi amiga Delia me dio mucha envidia.**

**Y esto iba a ser más largo, pero tengo que reconocer que no me daba la cabeza para más. ¡En fin! **

**_Resiliencia_: Capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado o situación adversos.**

Nunca le ponen un nombre a nada de lo que hay entre ellos, porque ninguno parece considerarlo necesario. Ambos se han sentido siempre más unidos a las acciones que a las palabras, después de todo. Resulta más fácil hablar con golpes, con caricias – y a veces parece que no conocen muy bien la diferencia, pero no importa, mientras el mensaje sea claro.

Otros se dedican a poner las etiquetas por ellos, por supuesto, porque la gente parece tener la necesidad imperante de categorizar todo aquello que ven (_y de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos, incluso cuando pueden perderlas con solo el movimiento de muñeca correcto y una hoja lo bastante afilada_.)

Ellos no hablan mucho de su relación, como concepto, como si pudieran mantener todo estático simplemente por no vocalizar los cambios. Pero Sogo, que tiene la maldición de vivir entre un montón de marujas malamente camufladas con uniformes de policía, puede ir marcando cada nueva meta a través de las palabras de otros, de los cuchicheos en las calles y las malas miradas de Gintoki.

En algún punto, cuando alguien pregunta qué hace la chica china de Yorozuya en los cuarteles generales, otro le responde que "_es la novia del capitán Okita, tarado_". Y Sogo, que siempre ha sido una persona tranquila y ha sabido aceptar los cambios en el _status quo_ sin ningún problema, se limita a volcar un par de pastillas laxantes más en el café de Hijikata aprovechando la distracción de este.

(Y luego, quizá, aumente por tres el régimen de entrenamiento habitual. Pero no hay nadie para discernir si es por su sadismo habitual, o si las palabras de verdad le han molestado.)

El tema es que Kagura y él no lo hablan, no realmente. Así que no tienen una relación. Se empujan contra las paredes, ya sea con la intención de besarse o con la esperanza de que el otro al fin se rompa la cabeza. Salen juntos a comer. A cenar. Sogo se queja del agujero que ella deja en su cartera, Kagura le dice que es de caballeros invitar a las señoritas, y él le responde que no ve a ninguna señorita. Se pelean (_otra vez_), y a veces él deja el pago de los destrozos al restaurante en la cuenta de Hijikata. Se levantan. Lo repiten. En ocasiones, entre medias, ella se queda a dormir con él, y hacen de todo menos eso. Otras Kagura se va, porque su padre necesita ayuda con un monstruo espacial realmente difícil (_el muy calvo inútil_), o porque su hermano ha vuelto a causar un destrozo especialmente grande (_ojalá le dé alopecia_) y ese yato que le hace de niñera decide que la necesitan. Durante las épocas que está fuera, Sogo no la echa de menos.

Ni un poco. Independientemente de lo que exprese Nobume durante sus encontronazos, o de las miradas casi lastimeras que le lanza _danna_ cuando le ve patrullar.

* * *

Y siguen sin hablar de lo que tienen, porque es más fácil. En algún punto, él tiende hacia ella un anillo, y Kagura se limita a ponérselo en el dedo anular y observarlo a la luz que se cuela entre las ventanas de la estación.

—Con el tiempo que te has tomado, podía haber sido de diamantes, ¿sí?

Sogo intenta barrer sus piernas de una patada, y Kagura esquiva el gesto de un salto. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, se acerca a él y deja un beso sobre sus labios.

—Volveré en un par de meses, ¿sí?

—Espero que se te coma un monstruo espacial, China.

Las cosas con ella están bien, y Sogo no tiene por qué hacer introspección alguna sobre su dinámica o la relación que mantienen. Eso es todo.

* * *

Excepto.

Excepto que un día abre su armario, y todo lo que ve es rojo, y ya no sabe si lo relaciona más con la sangre o con el pelo de ella, extendido contra el blanco de las sábanas y la almohada.

—Estás llenando mi espacio, China. —acusa, con tono plano, y gira la cabeza para mirarla. Kagura no se molesta en alzar los ojos, y de algún modo eso le pincha. — No necesitas tanto. Ponerte un _qipao_ no va a hacerte menos monstruosa, ¿sabes?

Esta vez sí, un par de dagas azules se clavan sobre él. Kagura está boca abajo, la cabeza apoyada sobre los antebrazos y una pierna balanceándose perezosamente en el aire. Tiene un aura calmada, aún cuando ha fruncido el ceño y apretado los labios.

—No es como si tuvieras mucho en el armario, ¿sí? La ropa de los chihuahua es pequeña.

Sogo se acerca para poner un pie sobre su cabeza, aplastando esa mueca ofendida suya contra el suelo.

—Deja de ocupar mi sitio con tu basura, China.

Kagura se mueve demasiado rápido como para que él pueda reaccionar. Aferra su pierna y le propia un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarle al suelo. Sogo cierra los ojos cuando siente el golpe seco de su espalda contra la madera. Sin embargo, solo cuando ella se le encarama encima – una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, una cortina de mechones rojos separándoles del mundo, ojos cargados de molestia focalizados en su rostro – pierde realmente la respiración.

—Pues consíguenos más espacio, sádico.

Y la cosa es que probablemente Kagura ni siquiera lo ha dicho en serio. Simplemente ha pronunciado las palabras con la intención de quedar por encima de él, porque ambos tienen esa necesidad de _ganar, ganar, ganar_, como dos niños que no quieren conocer la derrota. Pero la frase le taladra el cráneo y se introduce en su cerebro, causándole una severa migraña.

Quizá tenga que ver con el golpe que se ha dado contra el suelo.

O quizá sea que ha recordado que Kagura existe, y que tristemente tiene que compartir oxígeno con ella. Sí. Seguramente esa sea la buena.

Ella se incorpora, tratando de parecer muy digna en su desnudez, y normalmente Sogo se burlaría del modo en el que se envuelve una sábana alrededor del cuerpo, pero está muy ocupado –por una vez– pensando.

Se le viene a la cabeza la voz de Yamazaki el mes pasado, cuando ella llevaba ya tres semanas en el espacio en lo que era una aventura fugaz, comentando en voz alta que llevaba mucho sin verla. Y Kondo, siempre tan bonachón, siempre tan bienintencionado: _"¿Ah? ¡No te preocupes, Yamazaki! En cuanto regrese, volveremos a tenerla por aquí."_ Como si los cuarteles generales del Shinsengumi fueran su sitio. Como si no hubiera dejado entrar a un terrorista buscado al menos cuatro veces. Como si _viviera con Sogo_, o algo así.

Muy lentamente, se incorpora. Vuelve a mirar el armario, la ropa de ella colgada junto a su uniforme.

—¿He matado las pocas neuronas que te quedaban?

Sogo pasa la vista hacia ella, que está empezando a peinarse. Tiene que ahogar un suspiro.

—Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra "neurona", China.

Kagura le lanza el peine, y todo vuelve a una segura cotidianidad.

* * *

Excepto.

(Y Sogo empieza a odiar esa palabra.)

Excepto porque ahora, a veces lo piensa de verdad. Kagura duerme casi todas las noches en el Shinsengumi, de todos modos, y Sogo no puede culparla – porque, claramente, eso debe ser mejor que el armario al que _danna_ la tenía relegada. O eso se dice, hasta que la ve reírse junto a la Yorozuya, y se pregunta a cuánto está renunciando para pasar más tiempo con él.

A veces se queda tiempo de más mirando el anillo que ella sigue llevando. Nadie que la conozca le ha preguntado sobre el objeto, o al menos no hasta donde él sabe. Sogo está bien con eso, porque no pretendía nada cuando se lo dio – no es un compromiso de ningún tipo, y no significa nada. Pero lo mira, y piensa que Kagura lo ha portado en el dedo durante mucho más tiempo del que él pensó que lo iba a mantener.

Se empieza a plantear _cosas_, y las odia todas.

Hijikata chasca la lengua, cuando le pilla mirando, y le dice que sigue siendo un niño. Sogo le responde un muy elocuente "_Muérete, Hijikata-san_."

* * *

Una de las veces en las que Kagura se marcha durante varios meses, Sogo intenta librarse de su ropa. La quema en el jardín, y utiliza las llamas para asar boniatos.

Durante los tres días siguientes, se siente tan vacío como lo está su armario. Acaba por reponer una buena parte de lo que había solamente para dejar de sentir un nudo de su estómago cada mañana.

Eso no impide que ella barra el suelo con su cabeza cuando vuelve, por supuesto, pero al menos hace su ausencia más llevadera.

* * *

Siente el anillo cuando ella le toca, una banda de plata fría que se calienta paulatinamente contra su piel. Eso, y lo rugoso de las cicatrices gemelas que cruzan sus palmas, recuerdo del momento en el que sujetó una espada con las manos desnudas solo para evitar perder a otro miembro de su familia rota.

La realidad es que Kagura no tiene el cuerpo de una guerrera, sino de una protectora. Sus marcas son calladas declaraciones de amor, todas y cada una de ellas. Sogo, que tiene los ojos de un asesino, tarda mucho en atreverse a besarlas. Cuando lo hace es con una reverencia que no admite en voz alta, pero que ella parece comprender igual.

Kagura arrastra las manos por su espalda, sus brazos. Las coloca sobre sus mejillas, a veces, y sonríe tan brillante como el sol.

Sogo piensa _"Te hubiera encantado conocerla, hermana."_

Lo que dice en voz alta es:

—Estoy harto de ver la cara de Hijikata-san cada mañana. —Kagura desliza las manos hasta sus hombros, y Sogo se concentra en la sensación de las cicatrices contra su piel. Aparta el cabello de ella de su cara, para poder mirarla bien, y destapa con ello la pequeña línea – aún más blanca contra su piel ya pálida, apenas perceptible – que se hizo tratando de traer de vuelta a la desgracia que llama hermano. Kagura, siempre egoísta en las pequeñas cosas, cuando importa solo sabe _dar, dar, dar_, sin pensar en el precio que tome sobre su propio cuerpo, su propia vida.

La recuerda colgada de su mano, el vacío esperando para tragarla. "_Suéltame_", había dicho, con una desesperación que nunca antes había dirigido hacia él. "_Suéltame_." — Haz algo útil por una vez y ayúdame a buscar otro sitio, ¿quieres, China?


End file.
